Que cultura más extraña
by Puuum
Summary: Alfred va a visitar China, y se dará cuenta que su cultura no es la única. Hay otras, que son en extremo raras, sobre todo para un occidental como él... No yaoi.One-shot. Costumbres curiosas de china.


**Disclaimer:** Ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen (¡Que desgracia T-T) le pertenecen al gran Hidekazu~ y etto.. hago esta historia sin fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias:** Etto... Posible (más que posible) Ooc ¡Disculpenme!

* * *

><p><strong>Que cultura más extraña...<strong>

Los domingos son aburridos, todos lo saben. Alfred no es la excepción. También lo sabe, y los encuentra igual de aburridos. Eran las siete y media de la mañana ¿Y por qué estaba despierto a esa hora? … Da igual. De todas formas no estaba haciendo nada más que mirar el techo de su habitación.

_— Damn… _Si hoy no hago nada presiento que va a ser un día muy, muy aburrido. _Like every Sunday…_ — Se dijo a sí mismo, el estadounidense. — ¡Ya sé! ¡Como tengo tiempo libre, iré a ver a alguien! Después de todo… ¿Quién rechazaría una visita del _Hero_?

Su primera opción era Arthur. Lo llamaría para ver que estaba haciendo y para avisarle –no preguntarle – que en un par de horas más llegaría a su casa, en Londres.

_— Hi, Arthur! — _Le dijo en cuanto el rubio contestó el teléfono.

_— What do you want, Alfred?_ — Preguntó, fríamente.

— Uh.. Sólo quería saber que ibas a hacer hoy… ¿Estarás ocupado? Quería ir a visitarte. — Le soltó el chico con complejo de héroe, sonriente. Hubo una pausa. — ¿Arthur? ¿Sigues ahí?

— Ahora estoy muy ocupado… _I'm sorry…_ Será en otro momento, _I guess…_

— P-pero.. Arthur…! — Sin alcanzar a terminar lo que le quería decir, sonó el tono que anuncia que se ha –o que han- cortado la llamada. — _Fuck…_

No funcionó. Si no tenía lugar donde Arthur… ¿Dónde más? ¡Ya! Podía ir a visitar a Kiku. Hace tiempo que no lo veía y, sí, le caía bien. Procedió a llamarlo por teléfono. Esperó un poco y… ¡Oh! Contestó.

_— Kon'nichiwa? _— Habló el Japonés al otro lado de la línea.

— Hey, Kiku! _What's up? _

— Alfred-san… ¿Cómo está?

_— I'm fine, thank you. _Hey… ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? Si quieres puedo ir a visitarte…

— ¿A visitarme? … Creo que eso no va a ser posible, Alfred-san. A mi población no le caen muy bien los estadounidenses…

_— Whut? _¿Por qué no? — Preguntó, ésta vez con una mirada triste a la nada.

— … Creo que no debería preguntar eso. Mire… Tengo que irme. Lud-san y Feli-kun me esperan… debo colgar. Sayōnara… — Nuevamente le colgaron, haciéndose presente el tono.

Lo intentó con muchos. Llamó a Feliciano, pero él iba a salir con Kiku y Ludwig. Llamó a Francis, pero él tenía otros planes. Llamó a Toris, pero al decirle que sí se oyó del otro lado a Iván. Solo alcanzó a escuchar que preguntaba que hacía, y porque no estaba haciendo lo que le ordenó. Antes de poder seguir llamando, sonó su celular.

_— You are talking with the hero _¿Con quién hablo yo? — Preguntó emocionado.

_— Hi, bro — _Una muy suave voz venía del otro lado.

— ¿Eh? … ¿Bro? … ¿Con quién hablo? — Estaba completamente confundido… Es decir ¿Quién es ese loco que lo llama diciendo que es su hermano? ¡Pero si él ni siquiera tiene un hermano!... ¿Cierto?

— Soy Matthew, tu hermano… él que vive en Canadá ¿No me recuerdas?

— Uh… _Hi_, Matt… ¿Cómo estás, bro? — Fingía. Todavía no podía recordar quién era ese tal "Matthew"

_— Fine, fine._ Te llamaba para saber si tenías planes para hoy…

_— Er… Look, i'm sorry, _pero no recuerdo tener un hermano, y no saldré con un loco que podría ser un psicópata. — Apenas dijo esto, colgó. Negándole la oportunidad a Matthew para que dijera algo más.

_— C'mon!_ ¿Cómo es que van a estar todos ocupados hoy?...

El héroe abrió su libreta, donde tenía a todos los países que conocía con sus respectivos teléfonos. Aún no había llamado a todos… ¡Lo recordó! Tenía, aún, la oportunidad de poder irse a China, tal vez. Lo llamó, pidiendo que, por favor, Yao no tuviese nada que hacer un aburrido domingo.

— ¿_Ni hao, _aru?

_— Hi, old friend! — _Gritó, casi dejando sordo al pobre chino. — _Please, please_, dime que no tienes nada que hacer hoy y que puedo ir a visitarte!

— ¿Eh? ¿Q-quieres venir a visitarme-aru? — Preguntó, extrañado de que el Americano quisiera ir allá.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Exclamó, como si hubiese sido invitado sin haberle dicho antes nada.

— ¡Espera, Alfred…! — Muy tarde. Cuando Yao estaba a punto de decirle algo, Alfred colgó.

¡Al fin había logrado conseguir un viaje por un día a China! ¿Qué mejor? Fue saltando a arreglar sus cosas, para luego subirse al avión y salir de inmediato al país oriental. Para ese momento ya eran las ocho y treinta de la mañana.

Ya sentado, llamó a la azafata para pedirle un vaso de _Coke_. Mientras ella iba en busca del pedido, Alfred comenzó a reflexionar.

— Es cierto… Nunca he hecho un viaje directo desde New York a China… ¿Cuántas horas serán? … Creo que le preguntaré a la señorita… — Se dijo a si mismo. Cuando la joven azafata llegó él la detuvo antes de que volviera al frente.— _Excuse me, Lady.. _¿Cuántas horas son hasta China?

— Son doce horas, señor. Llegaremos allá a las nueve de la noche.

_— Oh... Thank you — _Dijo, con una sonrisa y guiñando un ojo. "_Al final voy a pasar todo mi aburrido día domingo en un avión…" _Pensó.

Ya se encontraba en la salida del aeropuerto. Tomó un taxi para dirigirse de inmediato a casa de Yao. Cuando por fin llegó, tocó la puerta. Dentro de la residencia se escuchó un grito.

— ¡Ya voy, aru! — Y a los pocos segundos ya la puerta se abría.

_— Hi, my old friend! _— Dijo extra-sonriente el rubio americano.

_— Nihao_, Alfred, aru. — Lo saludó de vuelta el chino. Aún no estaba muy convencido de la idea que había tenido de ir a visitarlo. Según lo que había escuchado –y visto en muchas reuniones- el estadounidense era muy desordenado y hacía lo que se le venía en gana. Pero ya estaba ahí, no podía hacer más que hacerlo pasar. Tampoco le faltaba educación para echarlo. — Eh… Puedes pasar, aru.. La cena está servida ya. Vamos a comer, aru. — Sonrío. El momento que más le gustaba había llegado; la hora de comer.

— Okey! — Entonces lo siguió, dejando su bolso junto a la puerta de entrada.

Al llegar a la mesa, donde estaba servida toda la comida, Alfred se sentó de inmediato para comer. Venía muerto de hambre.

— ¿Qué comeremos? — Preguntó, completamente emocionado mientras el anfitrión se sentaba en su lugar a la cabecera ¡Iba a comer verdadera comida china! O sea ¿Era genial, o qué?

— Eh… Hoy preparé… — Antes que pudiese decirle el "menú" de ese día, el americano lo interrumpió.

— Er… Yao… Hay un … un.. ¿Grillo? Caminando en la cena…

— Oh, oh, aru… Creo que me quedó uno algo mal cocinado, aru… — Le respondió el aludido, tomando al dichoso grillo con los palillos y lanzándolo por la ventana. Entonces tomó el plato de donde el insecto había salido y sacó un poco de esa extraña comida.— Puedes comenzar a servirte, aru. — Dijo, con una sonrisa.

— … ¿Es una broma, verdad? — Enarcó una ceja y sonrió nerviosamente.

— ¿Una broma, aru? ¿Por qué sería una broma, aru? — Preguntó el de cabello largo, confuso. Luego pareció haberse dado cuenta de algo. — ¡Ah, aru! ¡Bàoqiàn, aru! — Entonces tomó el cuenco donde se encontraba lo que él se había servido y comenzó a poner la comida en el plato del estadounidense. — Ya está, aru… Lamento mi falta de hospitalidad, aru.— se disculpó, para luego comenzar a comer.

— ¿P-puedo saber l-lo que estamos comiendo? — Al darse cuenta de que el chino no bromeaba su sonrisa desapareció. No estaban comiendo lo que él creía ¿Verdad…?

— ¿Eh? Por supuesto, aru. Son grillos fritos, aru. — Sonrió — ¿Tienen algo de malo, aru? — Preguntó inocente. Después de todo esa comida era típica para él. Al estadounidense le dio una arcada.

— ¿Grillos? — Gritó, luego. — Egh… Creo que se me ha quitado el apetito. — Entonces se levantó, dispuesto a retirarse de la mesa.

— Alfred… no puedes levantarte hasta que yo termine de comer, aru… Es un protocolo chino, aru!

_— I'm sorry_! — Respondió, mientras se volvía a sentar. Tomó los palillos para observarlos. — Los palillos chinos son muy extraños… ¿No te complica comer con ellos?

— ¡Claro que no, aru! Yo, como oriental, estoy acostumbrado a comer con ellos, aru. — Vio, entonces, a Alfred jugar con ellos. — ¡Deja de hacer eso, aru! Con los palillos no se juega, aru!

— L-lo siento…

No se habló más, hasta que un rato después Yao acabó de comer y se levantó, dándole "permiso" al rubio para levantarse, también. Él se estiró.

— Creo que ya es hora de dormir, aru… Sígueme y te mostraré donde dormirás, aru. — Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras lo conducía a la habitación donde se iba a quedar.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Alfred se levantó nuevamente temprano –no como el día anterior, pero tipo nueve de la mañana- y salió, luego de vestirse, a respirar algo de aire fresco. Vio a Yao haciendo movimientos extraños. Le entró la curiosidad y se acercó a preguntar qué diablos estaba haciendo.<p>

— Es Tai Chi, aru. Lo practico todas las mañanas y así me mantengo en forma, aru. — Dijo mientras seguía en lo suyo y sonreía.

— Interesante… — Comentó, mientras lo observaba. Luego de un rato viéndole hacer lo mismo, ya aburrido, preguntó:

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? ¿Me llevarás a conocer Beijing?

— ¿Eh? …¿Quieres conocer Beijing, aru? — El chino dejó el Tai Chi, poniéndole atención al americano. No sabía que él estuviese interesado en conocer la capital de su país.

— ¡Claro! — Respondió simple, lo que fue seguido de una estrepitosa risa. Yao se tapó los oídos. Su risa de verdad era muy molestosa. — ¿Entonces? ¿Nos vamos ya? — Dijo enérgicamente. Del chino salió un suspiro.

— Vamos, aru… — Comenzó a caminar, pero Alfred lo detuvo, con uno de sus gritos.

— ¡Acabo de recordar que te traje algo!

— ¿U-un obsequio, aru? — Preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

— ¡Si! Espérame aquí. — Fue corriendo hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su bolso y sacó un obsequio. Al llegar junto a Yao, se lo entregó.

— Oh… _xièxiè_, aru! — Agradeció. Ambos se quedaron ahí parados unos minutos, mirándose. El chino no entendía bien por qué Alfred lo miraba fijamente. — ¿Eh? ¿P-por qué me miras tanto, aru?

— ¿No lo abrirás? — Le preguntó, con intriga.

— C-claro, aru… Es solo que… Lo abriré luego aru. — Le respondió, desviando la mirada y sonrojándose.

— ¿Y por qué no ahora, frente a mi? ¿Eh?

— ¡Es de mal augurio abrir un presente frente a la persona que te lo dio, aru! — Explicó él, nervioso.

— ¿Es enserio? … Uh… Está bien, luego lo abres ¡Vámonos!

Y así, luego de que el de cabello largo haya dejado el obsequio en una mesa, salieron a _pasear _por Beijing. Yao estuvo explicándole ciertas cosas de su país tales como cómo comportarse en una cena, o contarle que los niños pequeños no usan _pañales _como en occidente, si no que a los menores de tres años se les pone un pantalón con un agujero. Al estadounidense todo lo que le contaba le daba asco. Sí, es que él no estaba adaptado a tales costumbres. Es decir… ¿Enserio comían ratas, serpientes, y todas esas cosas asquerosas que él podría tener como mascotas? Bueno… Tampoco podía hablar mucho sobre _cosas absurdas_, pues en uno de sus estados estaba prohibido que una mujer que pesara más de cien kilos montara un caballo con pantalones cortos ¿Y él hablaba de cosas absurdas? Bueno… ¡Él es el _hero_! Es decir… va a encontrar algo que sea más absurdo que esa extraña ley. Entonces, mientras caminaban frente a un parque, Alfred notó algo raro.

— ¡Mira, chinito! — Le gritó a Yao, atrayendo su atención. — ¿Por qué esos chinos de allá están… bailando?

— ¡Aiya! ¡No me llames así, aru! Además… ¿Tiene algo de malo, aru? Aquí, en China, es muy común ver a gente bailando, practicando Tai Chi y…

— ¡Mira! ¡Ellos están peleando! — Lo interrumpió, como siempre, antes de que acabara su explicación. El mayor suspiró.

— Así es, también practican Kung Fu, aru. Así nos mantenemos en forma, aru.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos al parque! ¿Sí~? — Canturreo el de ojos azules. Tomó a Yao de la muñeca y lo llevó, corriendo, en dirección al enorme parque chino.

Por ahí estuvieron caminando un par de horas –sí, el parque era enorme.- en el que hablaban de distintas cosas, que no implicaban trabajo. Entonces fue esta vez el rubio quien suspiró.

— El _hero_ está algo cansado… ¿No podemos descansar un poco?

— Por supuesto, aru. — Ambos miraron a su alrededor, y, no encontrando lugar para sentarse, Yao se puso de cuclillas. El americano lo intentó, pero, al no tener tanta resistencia como él en las piernas, se cayó hacia atrás.

_— Damn_… — Maldijo, para luego sentarse de piernas cruzadas en el suelo. El chino lo miró con extrañeza.

— ¿Qué haces, aru?

— ¿Eh? … Estoy… descansando. _What's up_?

— ¡Pero el suelo está sucio, aru! T-te vas a ensuciar, aru. — Le dijo el de cabello largo.

— ¡El _hero_ está cansado! — Dijo, como un niño pequeño haciendo pucheros.

Por milésima vez en esa salida, Yao suspiró ¿Qué iba a hacer? Debía dejarlo o, conociéndolo, podría llegar a hacer la pataleta del siglo. Así se quedaron un tiempo. El mayor en cuclillas y el más pequeño sentado en el suelo. Cada persona que pasaba junto a ellos se les quedaba mirando. No exactamente al chino, si no que al estadounidense.. Es decir ¿Cómo podía estar sentado en el suelo? ¡Con todo el polvo y suciedad que hay!

— Er… Me siento algo observado…

— No es menor, siguiendo tus costumbres occidentales que aquí no entendemos, aru! — Le dijo, como un regaño. Escuchó un _gruñido _extraño, asustándose — ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Q-qué fue eso, aru?

— Uh… Mi… Mi estomago.. ¡Estoy muerto de hambre! — Explicó el de ojos azules, mientras posaba sus manos en su estomago.

— ¿Quieres ya ir a mi casa para el almuerzo, aru? — Ofreció amablemente con una sonrisa, Yao. El estadounidense lo meditó un momento ¿De verdad quería volver a _sufrir_ lo que había pasado en la cena de anoche con los grillos? ¡Asco! ¡Definitivamente no!

—… ¿No existe algún Mcdonalds en este lugar? El _hero _quiere una hamburguesa — Hizo un puchero.

— Claro, aru… ¿Quieres ir a un Mcdonalds, aru?

_— PLEASE_… Digo.. si, si.. podría ser… _maybe_…

Se levantaron del suelo, ambos, para así partir. Tenían que cruzar una distancia un tanto larga si querían llegar al puesto de comida rápida que Alfred quería. Pasaron por una calle que estaba muy llena –más de lo que estaría cualquier calle china, si consideramos su población- por la que a penas y se podía pasar ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

_— What the hell…? _— Exclamó el americano mientras miraba a Yao, buscando una explicación. La cara del chino no tenía muy buena pinta como para que fuese una buena noticia.

— Eh… creo q-que.. habrá que tomar un camino más largo que este, aru…

— ¿Qué? ¿Devolvernos? ¿Y por qué no podemos pasar simplemente? — Alfred ya estaba cansado. Habían caminado mucho en el parque, apenas había podido descansar y tenía mucha hambre… ¿Y había que devolverse para tomar un camino AÚN más largo?

— ¿No ves que está la calle repleta, aru? Deben estar celebrando una boda, aru…

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Y si así fuera ¿Por qué tanta gente? ¡No creo que todos sean amigos de la pareja!

— Conozco mi país, Alfred, aru… Y no, claro que no son todos amigos de una sola pareja, aru. Aquí, en China, se celebran las bodas de a dos parejas, aru! Así los gastos son compartidos y todo sale más barato, aru!

— ¿Y justo hoy y a esta hora se les ocurre cerrar la calle con su boda e invitados? ¿Justo cuando el _hero_ quiere una hamburguesa? — El chico con complejo de héroe frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos con enojo.

— ¡Aiya! Ni me lo digas, aru. Pero yo no tengo la culpa, aru... Nunca avisan cuando van a cerrar una calle con una boda o un funeral, aru… En fin,aru , deja ya de reclamar y vamos por el otro camino, aru…

* * *

><p>—¡Estaba delicioso! Y no puedo creer que hayan cobrado tan poco por una hamburguesa…<p>

— ¡Aquí es así, aru! Entre el vendedor y el comprador se puede llegar un acuerdo, con el que normalmente se puede bajar el precio hasta más de la mitad, aru.. — Dijo Yao, sonriendo orgulloso de su país.

— Pero… Hay algo raro… — El estadounidense miró a ambos lados para luego acercarse al asiático como si le fuera a decir un secreto, y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. El mayor, curioso, le obedeció para poder oírlo. — ¿Por qué todos están comiendo las papas con guantes? Es… extraño… pero al parecer, el bicho raro aquí soy yo…

— Alfred… ¿Nunca has escuchado el dicho Nǐ qù nǎlǐ zuò shénme nǐ kàn, aru (a donde vayas, haz lo que veas)? ¡Deberías aplicarlo, aru! Para ti es tan extraña la cultura oriental como para nosotros lo es la occidental, aru… Más que raras… odiamos la cultura occidental, aru… — A éste último comentario, el rubio soltó esa risa tan exasperante y poco disimulada –sí, todos se quedaron mirándolo y peor que antes- por lo que Yao tuvo que taparse los oídos si no quería quedar sordo…

Cuando volvieron a casa del chino – ya bien entrada la tarde- cada uno fue a la habitación que le correspondía. Alfred tenía que arreglar su bolso para irse de ahí, y Yao fue a abrir el obsequio que el estadounidense había traído para él. Cuando lo abrió se encontró con un hermosísimo reloj cucú ¡¿Qué? ¡Pero, en China, que te regalen un reloj que no sea de pulsera es de mal augurio! Si no hacía algo de inmediato podría caer en desgracia…

Ya se estaba yendo el americano cuando el de cabello largo le agradece por el regalo y le da una moneda.

— ¿Y esto? ¿Por qué le das una moneda al _hero_? — Preguntó confundido. El asiático miró al suelo, sonrojado.

— Es por el reloj, aru. Es de mal augurio que alguien te regale un reloj, pero esto se revoca si yo, como pago, te entrego una moneda, aru.. así, más que un regalo, sería una compra, aru — Le explicó, aún con sus mejillas rojas. Otra vez la molesta risa.

— ¿Aún crees en ese tipo de cosas? ¿No crees que estás algo mayor para eso? ¡Eres igual que Arthur! ¡Crees en la magia que no existe! — Gritaba el rubio, mientras se dirigía al taxi que lo llevaría al aeropuerto con una sonrisa.

— ¡No es magia, aru! — Le respondió en el mismo volumen. — ¡Son supersticiones reales, aru!

Así Alfred dejó China, jurándose que jamás volvería otra vez. Al menos no solo… ¿Grillos en la cena? ¿Bodas que tapan toda la calle? ¿Gente bailando en los parques? ¿Comer el mcdonalds con guantes? ¡La cultura oriental era más extraña de lo que podía haber imaginado! Definitivamente jamás volvería a ir si no lo hacía con un occidental...


End file.
